Mitsubishi FTO
The Mitsubishi FTO is a compact sports coupe featured in the Choro-Q series. It appeared in Choro-Q, Choro-Q 2, and Choro-Q 3. Real life info The Mitsubishi FTO was introduced in 1994. Engine choices included a 1.8-liter 4G93 SOHC inline-4 (producing 123 hp and 119 lb/ft of torque) and a 2.0-liter 6A12 DOHC V6 (with or without MIVEC; non-MIVEC engines produced 168 hp and 137 lb/ft of torque while MIVEC engines produced 197 hp and 147 lb/ft of torque). 4-cylinder FTOs used the DE2A chassis designation while V6 models used the DE3A chassis designation. Transmissions available include a 5-speed manual or a 4-speed INVECS-II automatic transmission with manual shift mode. Trim lines include the GS, GR, GR Sports Package, and GPX. The GS was equipped with the inline-4 engine, 14" wheels, and automatic air conditioning. The GR model adds the V6 engine and larger 15" wheels, while the GPX adds the MIVEC V6, 16" wheels, rear spoiler, and side air dams. The rear spoiler was optional on the other trims; all models offered ABS, traction control, and dual airbags as available options. In 1995, the GR Limited Edition and GPX Limited Edition were added to the lineup. The GR Limited came with in black exterior paint and a rear spoiler. The GPX Limited Edition came with yellow exterior paint, "'94-'95 Japan Car of the Year" badging on the C-pillars, limited-slip differential, and rear window washer/wiper. In 1996, the GP and GP Special models were added to the lineup, using the MIVEC V6. Shortly before the 1997 facelift, a Nakaya-Tune dealer package was available on pre-facelift FTOs, featuring a carbon-fiber front lip, Purofu stainless-steel sports silencer, upgraded brake pads, and upgraded suspension. The FTO underwent a facelift in 1997, with a revised front bumper (redesigned grille opening and front bumper lights), redesigned rear spoiler, and new Momo steering wheel with airbag. HID headlights became an option, and GS/GR models now have manual air conditioning (instead of automatic air conditioning). Non-MIVEC V6 models gained 10 hp, to 178 hp, and GPX/GP Version R models now have a 5-speed INVECS-II automatic transmission with manual shift mode instead of the 4-speed. A GX Sports Package model was added to the lineup; it uses the non-MIVEC V6 but offers a 5-speed INVECS-II automatic transmission with manual shift mode (rather than the 4-speed unit on the GR). The GP became the GP Version R, featuring HID headlights, wider anti-roll bars, limited-slip differential (which has been redesigned, by the way), and manual air conditioning. Exterior color choices included Scotia White, Pyrenees Black, or Passion Red, with the sports front bucket seats color-coordinated depending on exterior color. Scotia White models have blue front seats, Pyrenees Black models have red front seats, and Passion Red models have black front seats (all GP Version Rs have black rear seats). GP Version R and GX Sports Package models offer an Aero Series package. The FTO was produced through 2000. Initially, the FTO was sold only in Japan, but it became a gray market import in other right-hand drive countries (such as the UK, Ireland, Australia, New Zealand, and Hong Kong). Mitsubishi began selling limited numbers of FTOs via dealerships in those countries. It was not sold in left-hand drive form, which meant the FTO was not available in countries with left-hand drive cars; however, Mitsubishi sold a comparable car in North America, called the Eclipse. The Eclipse was built in Illinois in an assembly plant previously owned by Mitsubishi and Chrysler in a 50-50 split ownership. Mitsubishi took full ownership of the plant in 1993, but continued to build the Eagle Talon (a Chrysler version of the Eclipse) along side the Eclipse until 1998. As a result, the Eclipse was not available outside of North America, although a limited number of Eclipses have been exported to Europe, primarily countries with left-hand drive cars. Choro-Q The FTO is body 12 in Choro-Q. Notes * The FTO is a buyable body in the game; it costs 500 G. * As with all bodies in Choro-Q, the tires aren't as detailed compared to later games and it is difficult to tell where the sidewalls and the tread meet on the tires. Choro-Q 2 The FTO is body 12 in Choro-Q 2. Notes * The tires on the FTO in Choro-Q 2 have darker sidewalls to distinguish the sides of the tires from the tread. Choro-Q 3 The FTO is body 018 in Choro-Q 3. Notes * Although the FTO in Choro-Q 3 is almost identical to the one in Choro-Q 2, the lower edges of the body are stretched slightly to accommodate slightly larger tires. Appearances * Choro-Q * Choro-Q 2 * Choro-Q 3 Category:Vehicles Category:Japanese Vehicles